


Not So Secret Boyfriend

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [43]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, i hate how often i have to use that tag, stupid niel hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "I can take care of myself just fine" "take off your shirt"Billy goes over to Steve's just like he always does after a fight with his dad, but this time the kids are there.





	Not So Secret Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve woke with a start, shaken from his sleep by Dustin, the rest of the party crowded in the doorway of Steve’s bedroom. Ever since they’d closed the gate, weekends had been designated as “Steve time” which meant the whole of the party crashed in the guest bedrooms of Steve’s too big house. Sitting up groggily, Steve switched on his bedside lamp and squinted at the kids in the sudden brightness of the room. 

“Whassa matter?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

“We, uh, we were finishing up our campaign in the room down the hall, ya know, the big guest room with the good lighting and the-

“Skip to the reason you woke me up at,” Steve glanced at his clock “two in the morning! You guys should be asleep! What the hell are-

“My brother is here!” Max blurted, cutting off Steve’s rant about appropriate bedtimes. Steve blinked in surprise. 

“What? Why? He knew you were sleeping here tonight right?” Steve asked. 

Max nodded. 

“Yeah. He’s not here to get me. He’s…look, we heard a crash and we went downstairs to investigate and found him passed out on the couch,” she explained. 

“Hurt. Bad,” Eleven supplied. 

Sighing, Steve dragged himself out of bed, thankful he’d remembered to put on pajama pants before he’d gone to sleep because the last thing he needed to do was scar the kids for life. He yanked on a t shirt, pushing the kids out of the way and instructing them to stay upstairs as he headed down to deal with the situation in the living room. 

Sure enough when he got there, Billy was sacked out on the couch, face buried in the pillows as he snored softly. Steve crouched down next to him, glancing over his shoulder to make sure none of the kids had followed before he reached forward and brushed Billy’s curls back. 

“Billy? Come on, babe, you gotta wake up,” Steve said, giving his shoulder a slight shake.  

Billy’s eyes flew open, his hand flying up to grab Steve’s wrist, looking panicked. He always woke up like that. It broke Steve’s heart to see that much terror in his eyes. Like he was expecting the worst even though his eyes had only just opened. 

“Steve,” Billy said, grimacing as he sat up, arm crossed over his chest as he let go of Steve to cradle his own wrist. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I-I know you have the kids here, but I didn’t know where else to go,” he said hurriedly. 

Steve shook his head, running his hands soothingly up Billy’s thighs and biting his tongue to keep back a remark about Billy being the one who wanted to keep things between them secret, not him. Now didn’t seem like the time to have that fight. Again. 

“It’s okay. You can always come here. You know that,” Steve said, pressing a quick kiss to Billy’s cheek before gently taking hold of Billy’s wrist, smiling apologetically when the other boy hissed in pain. “I don’t think it’s broken. Might be a sprain. I’ll wrap it just in case. Take off your shirt.”

Billy arched a brow at him. 

“Really? Now? There are children present, so I don’t think-

“I meant so I could check for other injuries,” Steve said, rolling his eyes when his boyfriend laughed and excusing himself to snag the first aid kit out of the kitchen. 

Billy was struggling to get his shirt off with his injured wrist when Steve returned. He smiled fondly at the other boy, helping him out of his shirt and setting in next to him on the couch. 

“You always been this much of a mother hen?” Billy asked while Steve wrapped wrist. 

Steve thought about it for a second, thinking of all the times he’d pushed food from his cafeteria tray onto Tommy and Carol’s plates. Not to mention the fact that he was in charge of his very own brood of chicks now, since the party had decided he was cool enough to be let into their group.

“Yes,” he said decisively. 

“Huh. Always taking care of everyone else. Who takes care of you?” Billy murmured, catching Steve’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. 

“I can take care of myself just fine,” Steve grumbled, powerless against Billy when he was soft like this. When they were alone Billy wasn’t shy about being affectionate, always playing with Steve’s hair or pressing his thumb into the small of Steve’s back where he knew he got sore sometimes. 

“Think you should let me take care of you, pretty boy,” Billy said, smiling like he wasn’t bleeding from his lip with a sprained wrist he’d gotten from his father. 

Steve climbed into Billy’s lap, wary of his injuries as he cupped his face in his hands, resting their foreheads together. 

“Okay, baby,” he whispered, forgetting that the kids were right upstairs as he kissed Billy soundly. 

——————————————————————————————-

“We should go check on him,” Dustin said, trying to push past Max to go down the stairs. 

“I’m sure they’re fine,” she hissed because yeah, she’d totally caught them making out on more than one occasion and if they wanted to keep it under wraps for now that was their business. 

“They’re fine,” El said suddenly, a light blush staining her cheeks.

“How do you know?” Mike asked, close to her side like always. 

“They’re…kissing,” she said sheepishly. 

“They’re WHAT?!” Dustin spazzed. 

Max sighed, shaking her head. Welp. So much for secrecy. 


End file.
